


Happy Little Mistakes

by MotherFuckinPoohBear



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cop!Alec, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckinPoohBear/pseuds/MotherFuckinPoohBear
Summary: “Magnus…” Alec sighed as he changed out of his uniform. “You know why I can’t.”“Yes, sweetheart, but that’s why I suggested a clear coat only,” Magnus replied. “Even though I have a green that would play off your eyes magnificently.” He muttered the last part to himself.Alec heaved another sigh as he pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants. “Only a clear coat? And no one will notice it?”“Absolutely! Other than a bit of a shine, there will be no difference to your nails.” Hope was shining in his lovers eyes, and Alec could feel his walls crumbling down.“Okay.”OrFive times Magnus paints Alec's nails only for them to get ruined and the One time they don't.





	1. Clear Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and i'm super nervous. I've had this idea floating around my head for a while, and I've even asked a few other writers if they would take the prompt, but I've yet to see it done, so here I am! Thank you for reading!  
> -Kirky

“We don’t make mistakes, just happy little accidents”- Bob Ross

“Please Alexander, I’ll even acquiesce and only do a clear coat,” Magnus called after him as he walked through the door of Mugnus’s and his bedroom.  
Magnus had been begging Alec for weeks to allow him to paint his nails, and every time Alec had said no. He was a detective at the NYPD, he couldn’t have color on his nails, he’d be ridiculed in a heartbeat. That being said, however, Magnus’s pleas had been wearing him down over the last few days. Alec couldn’t stand to hear his boyfriend be upset, especially if it was something Alec had done to upset him.  
“Magnus…” Alec sighed as he changed out of his uniform. “You know why I can’t.”  
“Yes, sweetheart, but that’s why I suggested a clear coat only,” Magnus replied. “Even though I have a green that would play off your eyes magnificently.” He muttered the last part to himself.  
Alec heaved another sigh as he pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants. “Only a clear coat? And no one will notice it?”  
“Absolutely! Other than a bit of a shine, there will be no difference to your nails.” Hope was shining in his lovers eyes, and Alec could feel his walls crumbling down.  
“Okay.”  
-  
It wasn’t until three days later that they actually got around to it, but here they were, at their kitchen table, with Alec’s hands resting in one of Magnus’s as he prepared the abused nails for the polish. Alec had to give in and say that the pampering was nice.  
Magnus was muttering under his breath as he dragged various tools over and around Alec’s nails, saying words like ‘abuse’.  
When it came time to put the polish on, Alec’s left hand was set back in his lap as the index finger of his right was gripped gently but firmly in Magnus’s fingers. The polish was cold on Alec’s fingernail, which shouldn’t have been surprising, but shocked him nonetheless. One by one, the invisible polish was spread evenly onto his nails, his lovers face set into a serious but relaxed feature.  
“All done!” Magnus set Alec’s hand back onto the table. “Now, a little bit of this-“ he blew cold air on Alec’s nails for a moment before setting them down again. “And you’re all set!”  
Alec observed his nails for a moment, admiring the healthy glow they seemed to take when the light hit them just so. He stood up, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his boyfriends lips, smiling privately as he whispered, “Thank you. This actually isn’t that bad.”  
Magnus beamed in reply, and did a happy little shimmy in his chair.  
-

Ten minutes later and Alec finally felt confident that his nails were done drying. There were too many chores to be done around the apartment for him to just be lazing around, even if his nails were still wet.  
He had to admit, it felt nice to have his nails painted, even if it was only clear polish. He felt something new wiggling in his chest, and it sort of made him feel complete in a way.  
He moved into his and Magnus’s bedroom, picking up the odd shirt here and there, throwing them into the laundry basket. He hummed to himself as he moved around the room, picking up discarded clothing. He could hear Magnus softly singing in the shower, and he smiled to himself.  
Once he was done picking up the clothing, he moved to the washer and dryer are to start the laundry. It was only after he had started the machine that he realized some of his nails were ruined, their polish smudged or completely wiped off in some places.  
A soft whimpering sigh left his lips as he examined his nails. “What will Magnus say?” He mumbled to himself. Magnus had been so pleased when he finally got to paint Alec’s nails, and now they were ruined.  
An idea popped into his head, and before he knew it, his legs were striding towards Magnus’s makeup table in their room. Once there, he searched through the drawers to find the one with all the nail polish.  
He quickly found the clear one that was used on his nails only twenty minutes prior and sat down at the table.  
‘How hard can this be?’ He thought to himself as he began applying the polish to his nails. He soon realized, however, that it was extremely difficult when the polish got all over his hands and fingers, some even dripping onto the floor, which he quickly cleaned up by swiping his socked foot over.  
Not long after he began trying to fix his nails, his boyfriend emerged from the bathroom donning only a towel around his hips, his wet hair flopping to the side with curls at the ends.  
“What is this? What are you doing, Alexander?” He asked in a soft tone as he took in what his lover was doing.  
“They got messed up, and you worked so hard on them, and I didn’t want you to be disappointed, and-”  
“I could never be disappointed in you, darling. Now here, let me help you.”  
“You could get dressed first,” Alec mumbled, his eyes raking Magnus’s form.  
Magnus laughed, and moved to put on a simple pair of sweatpants before sitting in front of Alec once more.  
“Here, let me,” he said gently. He then began to fix Alec’s nails, stopping to blow on each individual finger after he had miraculously fixed it. Once he was done, he leaned up and pecked Alec, grinning to himself. “You’re adorable, darling. I knew you would like having painted nails.”  
Alec blushed slightly, and gave a small grin. “It’s not so bad.”  
Magnus straightened up, and gave Alec a faux stern look, and said, “Now don’t do anything for the foreseeable future. In fact, we’re going to go watch a movie. I was thinking Mulan,” He winked to Alec, who smiled and rolled his eyes indulgently.  
“Whatever you wish, dearest.”


	2. Forest Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus paints Alec's nails green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I got too excited and wrote another chapter! I never knew how good it felt to have people read my work! I hope you enjoy! -Kirky

The past two weeks had been exhilarating for Alec, what with nobody except Magnus and him knowing about the nail polish. It had been their little secret, and Alec had loved every second of it.  
It had also given him some confidence, and he felt brave enough to ask his boyfriend an important question.  
“Babe?” He called out into their apartment, shrugging his black coat off his shoulders.  
“In here, darling,” Magnus called out from what sounded like the kitchen.  
Alec walked in that direction and smelled something delicious. As he walked in, he saw his lover standing at the stove, a golden apron adorning his waist, with a wooden spoon held delicately but firmly in his hand.  
Alec walked up to him, his arms going around Magnus’s hips and he clasped his hands, hugging the shorter male from behind. Alec rested his chin on Magnus’s shoulder, peeking into the pot to see what looked like pasta e fagioli soup, a favorite of his.  
“Did you need something, or were you just wanting to become a limpet?” Alec could hear the smirk in his voice, and gave his side a pinch, which caused a yelp in turn.  
“Actually, I have something to ask,” Alem mumbled, and then hid his face in Magnus’s neck.  
“Whatever it is darling, you know i’ll never you deny you,” Magnus replied, turning in Alec’s arms to face him.  
“That’s a potentially dangerous thing to say, Mags,” Alec retorted, deflecting from his real question.  
“Darling,” Magnus scolded. “Whatever it is, you need only ask. You never have to be afraid, not of me.”  
“I just…” Alec trailed, suddenly shy and regretting his decision.  
“Yes?” Magnus drawled.  
“I’dlikeyoutopaintmynailsagain,” He rushed out, causing Magnus to chuckle.  
“Could you repeat that a tad slower, sweetheart?”  
“I’d like you to paint my nails again, please. Maybe with color this time?” He asked, suddenly unsure.  
Magnus beamed in reply, and started hopping up and down, nearly thwacking Alec in the face with the forgotten wooden spoon. “Oops,” Magnus mumbled, before setting the spoon down and leaning up to kiss Alec. “I would love to, my love! Just, maybe after dinner?”  
“Of course. It smells wonderful, by the way.”  
“Thank you, darling.”

-

Later on, after they finished eating, they were in the same spots as they were in the first time Magnus had painted his nails. The only difference was the polish remover and the forest green lacquer that sat atop their table.  
“This color is going to make your eyes absolutely pop, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling. “Will you only wear it at home, or…?”  
“No, I think i’ll wear it to work.”  
“That’s very brave of you, darling. I’m proud,” Magnus leaned in for a peck, and then went back to focusing on removing the clear coat that had since grown out.  
“They all already know i’m gay, and for the most part are accepting of it. Anyone who has anything negative to say isn’t worth my time, and they can kiss my ass,” Alec grumbled defiantly.  
“And what a marvelous ass it is,” Magnus leered, before throwing away the tissues of polish remover. “Now, are you ready?”  
Alec nodded as Magnus opened the polish, slowly beginning to apply to alec’s nails. It was mesmerizing to watch, the way he slowly started at the top and dragged the brush to the tips of Alec’s nails, gliding the polish around. Alec had to admit, the color was fantastic.  
After a few solid minutes of watching his lover, the polish was on and it was time to let his nails dry. He knew better this time, and resolved to patiently sit in one spot and not do anything for the next who-knows-how-long.  
“Tv?” Magnus suggested, gesturing to their couch in the living room.  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Alec responded.

-

The next day, Alec entered the precinct without a worry in the world- other than his ongoing case, that is.  
“Lightwood, looking chipper as ever,” His longtime partner and best friend Jace called out to him.  
“If you woke up to Magnus everyday, you’d be chipper, too.” Alec retorted.  
He’d barely sat down when Jace swooped in on him, staring at his hands. “Magnus finally swayed you over to his side, ey?”  
“There is no ‘side’, Jace. Anyone can wear nail polish, seeing as nobody owns the sole right to wear it.” Alec replied defensively, curling his fingers in to form loose fists.  
“Hey, hey! I’m not making fun of you, you know i’d never do that to you. Magnus would kill me, “ Jace smiled reassuringly. “It’s a nice color, makes your eyes look greener.”  
Alec rose a brow and was about to respond when Lydia, head detective working on their, popped in, saying “We’ve got a lead on the trafficking ring,”

-

They were at a tall run-down apartment building where the suspect was said to have last been seen.  
“Okay, so this,” Lydia said, holding up a picture of a woman, “Is Iris Rouse. We suspect she’s the one behind the disappearing women and possible increase of babies turning up at fire houses and hospitals. We’re to bring her in for questioning, but be prepared for her to put up a fight. She has a record for past assault on an officer, so be on the lookout for that. Are you guys ready?”  
After they all nodded, they dispersed to the different exits, Alec and Jace going with Lydia to get Rouse. They made their way up the building, officers going to each door on every floor to make sure there was nobody that could be harmed.  
They were almost to the top floor when they found somebody- or, more like, somebodies.  
Room after room, they found women chained to beds, crying for help or passed out. After calling for an ambulance, the three made their way to the next and last floor- the penthouse.  
Jace knocked on the door and called out “NYPD, open up!”  
After a moment too long of waiting, Jace kicked the door in only for them to see Rouse attempting to open the window that lead to the fire escape.  
Alec ran in and pulled her from the window, resulting in them to fall to the ground in a heap. She quickly regained her bearings and began to lash out at him, kicking and punching, yanking on the cord of a nearby lamp and swinging at him. He quickly raised his hands to block the lamp from hitting his head and the lamp broke on his fists, showering ceramic shards around them.  
Lydia ran towards them and tackled Rouse to the ground who screamed in anger, trying to kick and buck Lydia off.  
Finally, Lydia pulled out her handcuffs and clasped them tightly, securely, around Rouses wrists, locking her arms into place.  
“You okay, Lightwood?’ She asked, looking up at him.  
Other than a few cuts on his arms and hands, he was in one piece, and he told her as much.  
“By the way, nice nail polish,” She smirked at him. He knew it was just gentle ribbing and not meant in a malicious way, so he smirked back and shrugged.  
Jace walked up and helped Alec stand, brushing stray lamp pieces off his shirt. “Looks like you might need some stitches, there, partner,” he said. “And a touch up on your polish.”

-

After getting stitches in the hospital, Alec walked around asking the officers about what they found.  
“Almost every one of the women was alive, except for one. A few had babies in their rooms, including the Jane Doe. All the babies seemed to be in good health, the mothers and other women have been malnourished but not starved.”  
“Thank you, officer. Can you take me to the Jane Doe’s baby?”  
The baby was small, with a shock of dark hair and bright blue eyes. Catarina Loss, a good friend of Magnus’s, came to stand by Alec and said “He’s perfectly healthy, if a bit hungry. Theres social workers on the way to talk to the other mothers and check to see if the babies are alright, and to take this one to see if they can find him a good home.”  
A sharp pang went through Alec’s chest. This baby looked just like Max did when he was born.  
He stepped away and knew he had a decision to make, and he knew it should be done with Magnus there, but he didn't have the time.

-

Alec quietly opened the door to the apartment and once again shrugged out of his coat, trying no to jostle the precious cargo in his hands.  
“Darling, is that you?” Magnus called out.  
Alec panicked for a moment- if Magnus wasn’t ready, or rejected this, then what would Alec do? Where would he go? What would-  
“What is that you’re carrying, Alexander?”  
“Uhm,” Alec said cleverly. “I love you, and I chipped my nail polish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know when i'll update (It really depends on when inspiration strikes) but I hope you guys stick with me! Comments and critiques are always welcome! Thanks for reading! -Kirky


	3. Blue Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus paints Alec's nails blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to stay in the shallow end of this pool and instead i dived into the deep end. I swear I was originally going to keep it soft and fluffy, but then I had an idea and I ran with it, so here we are! Thank you for reading! - Kirky

"Alexander, you know well that i’m not talking about your nail polish- though we will be discussing the stitches in your arms and hands. Good lord, what happened?” Magnus then came up and did as much of a full body scan as he could. Satisfied that his lover had no more damage, he turned to face Alec and peeked at the bundle in his arms.  
“Now,” he said in a much softer tone. “Who might this little one be?”  
The soft blue blanket snuffled, so Alec gently moved some of it, giving Magnus a view to the boys face. It was small, thin cheeks, a ski slope nose, and dark eyelashes that were long and fluttering. When the boy opened them, they proved to be a dazzling blue, which made his dark locks of hair seem even darker. He was beautiful.  
“I know we’ve never really talked about children, be he just looks so much like Max did, and they were going to take him away, and there’s never a guarantee that the baby will go to a safe home, and-”  
“Deep breaths, Alexander. Now, I only have three questions. First, what’s this angels name?”  
Alec took a deep breath and said “Max,” on a sigh. “It’s Max Lightwood.”  
Magnus took a sharp inhale of breath, but remained outwardly calm. “I guess that answers my next question, but i’ll ask anyways. Are you keeping him?”  
Alec felt shy and bashful in that moment, and he faced the ground. “Well, I was hoping we could keep him. The birth certificate hasn’t gone through yet, so there’s still time to add ‘Lightwood-Bane’ on it.” Alec said, hopefully.  
Magnus lost his breath. He hadn’t given children much of a thought in the past, but with this, with his Alexander standing there with a child in need, how could Magnus not want this.  
“I quite like the sound of Lightwood-Bane,”  
Alec beamed and leaned over to kiss Magnus deeply, full of all the love and hope he felt in that moment. “What was your third question?” He asked as the broke the kiss.  
“Hmmm? Oh, yes, well what color would you like to paint your nails next?”

-

Getting the time to paint nails was difficult with a new baby. Magnus had ordered groceries to be home delivered and had made the bigger stuff, such as a crib and car seat, priority shipping.  
They finally got Max to take a nap at 11:35 pm, and were both exhausted. But still, they sat at their kitchen table, polish remover and polish at the ready, Alec’s hands already in Magnus’ lap. “I approve of the color, Alexander. Did you pick it to match Max’ eyes?”  
“Of course I did, I want to be able to look at my hands and remember him when I work. I can tell he’s going to be the most important thing in my life, other than you.”  
“And you’re the most important thing in my life as well. Now then, let’s get started, shall we?”   
And so they began, the cold polish being gently stroked across Alec’s nails, mesmerizing and hypnotizing him for a few minutes. Once it was done, they moved to the couch where Max was sleeping and sat to watch the tv.  
They enjoyed whatever fashion type show Magnus put on for about twenty minutes when Max started to fuss. Magnus swooped in and picked him up, trying to hush the child, bouncing him and humming softly. Nothing was working, and pretty soon the whimpers and cries turned to screaming.  
Alec ran to the kitchen to start making a bottle with the formula they had bought and was making a mess of it- water was all over the counter from when he dropped the bottle, the powdered formula was all over the floor from slipping on a splash of water. It was a mess, but eventually, a warmed baby bottle was done and in Max’s mouth.  
Both men were panting from that brief moment of insanity, before caught each others eyes and burst into giggles and laughter.  
“You have formula in your hair, darling! And it’s all over you!” Magnus snorted.  
“Yeah, well you have spit up on your sleeve and you should’ve seen your face when he started screaming!” Alec chuckled.  
“Not my shirt!” Magnus gasped, mournfully looking at his sleeve to inspect the spit up mark.  
“I’ll buy you a new one, don’t worry.”  
“Yes, and i’ll repaint your nails after the little one is asleep again.”  
“Wait, what? What happened to my na- aw shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always be my friend on tumblr! https://motherfuckingpoohbear.tumblr.com/ You can send asks and prompts or you can just be my friend! Anyways, Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Golden Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus paints Alec's nails gold.

After a week of wear and tear, his blue nails were almost all the way chipped off. Alec went to Magnus’ makeup table once more and searched through his plethora of colors, finally settling on a shiny gold. It caught the light in a way that reminded Alec of his lovers eyes, the way they sometimes gleamed.  
He brought the polish as well as the remover and set them on the kitchen table so everything was ready for when Magnus got back from his office with Max.  
Magnus owned a fashion magazine called BANE, and his office building had a daycare on one of the floors so Max could stay there while his daddies worked.  
Hearing the door unlock and open, Alec smiled and went to greet his family at the door. “Hello you two,” He said, kissing Max on the forehead and Magnus on his fuschia lips. He then took a sleeping Max and laid him down in a swing they had, turning the dial so the swing would rock him and play soft music.  
He then dragged Magnus into the kitchen and they sat at the table, causing Magnus to chuckle. “Eager, are we? You know, Alexander, you could just do this yourself,”  
A pit started to form in Alec’s stomach - did Magnus not enjoy painting his nails? Was he being inconvenient? Has he been a burden on his lovers shoulders this whole time?  
“Calm down, darling. Stop those nasty thoughts from going through your pretty head, I love painting your nails. I just thought that with how often yours get messed up, it might be easier for you to repaint them yourself, but if you’d prefer, i’ll continue to paint them for you. It brings me great joy, as a matter of fact.” Magnus leaned in and pecked Alec’s cheek before taking the remover and swiping it over Alec’s nails.  
Once that was done, he grabbed the polish and, after taking a moment to smile at his lovers choice, he began the easy, smooth strokes.

-

Alec was out on his morning run the next day, going his usual route, when he decided he was going to spoil his boyfriend. He stopped at Simon’s Coffee Bar -his sisters husbands place- and ordered a caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso and an americano. As he waited, he talked with Maia, the coffee maker, until Isabelle stopped by and gave him a hug.  
“Hows my nephew doing?” She asked, a sparkle in her eye.  
“He’s great, we’ve gotten his weight up to ten pounds, which is closer to where he needs to be to be considered healthy. He sleeps a lot and he-”  
“Wait- is that golden nail polish on your fingers I see? Are your nails really painted? And it wasn’t me who painted them?” She sounded playfully angry.  
“Whatever, look, it was great to see you Izzy, and you’re welcome to visit anytime you want, but i’ve gotta get these coffees back before Magnus leaves for work. I love you, bye!” He said as he grabbed his drinks and left the building.  
He was about to turn towards his apartment building when he heard something pitiful. Setting the drinks down, he crouched and looked down an alleyway, seeing something small limping its way around a dumpster.   
Alec moved forward and slowly grabbed the small creature. It gave a small “mweh” as it shook in his hands, and he realized that under the matted gray and white fur, this was a kitten. He quickly grabbed his coffees, juggling them and the terrified kitten until he had a firm grasp on all of them, and made his way into his building and up to his apartment.  
“Uh, hun? I’ve got a question.” He called out as he entered.  
“Yes, my darling? I may have an answer,” was his reply.  
“How do you feel about cats?” At that, he could hear Magnus get up from wherever he was and walk towards Alec, gasping when he saw him.  
“I adore cats, but why is there one in my foyer?”  
“It needed me?” He said pitifully, hopefully. He wanted to keep this kitten, just as he had wanted to Max. His heart went out to strays.  
“Mhm. I see. And is that Simon’s coffee? Is one of those for me, by chance? And stop looking so crestfallen, Alexander, of course the kitten can stay. Under one condition.” Magnus purred the last part.  
“His name will be Chairman Meow. Non negotiable.”

-

Once he was cleaned, given his shots, and fed, The Chairman became one of Alecs’ best friends. They were attached at the hip and constantly playing together and with Max.  
The four of them were on the couch watching the Aristocats, Max snuggled between Alec and Magnus, The Chairman laying belly up on Alec’s lap. Alec was scritching his tummy when The Chairman spazzed and attacked Alec’s fingers, nipping the polish of piece by piece.  
“Well, crap. That didn’t last very long,” He muttered under his breath.  
“What didn’t, darling?” Magnus asked as he looked over their sleeping sons head.  
In reply, Alec lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers, showing his chipped polish.  
As a result, Magnus laughed, which in turn made Alec laugh, which cause The Chairman to scram and run over Max, which caused him to wake up and start screaming.


	5. Black Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's nails are black this time around.

Alec had learned some very important things about nail polish over the last few weeks. You had to wait a very long time before you could do anything, otherwise the polish would get ruined. Shielding yourself from a lamp and fighting a crazy suspect will chip your polish. Preparing a bottle could be detrimental to your nail polish. And lastly, a cat will absolutely chew your polish right off with no regrets.  
His nails were a glossy black, and they reflected the light when it hit them just so.  
Magnus and he had had a date night the night before, which had ended in nail polish and kisses with a movie playing in the background.  
Alec was feeling good. Light. Happy. Max’s birth certificate had come in the mail that morning, and it was official - he was a Lightwood-Bane. Their names were forever mashed together in the form of a two month old. Now Alec was hoping to mash their names together for a different reason.  
He stood in the jewelry store, staring down at different rings with diamonds of all sizes and shapes, but he knew that Magnus was worth more than just a diamond. Diamonds didn’t hold a lot of meaning these days, and Magnus meant the world to Alec.  
“May I help you with anything, sir?” A young woman behind the counter asked as he browsed.  
“Um, yes, actually. Do you have any male engagement rings that aren’t diamonds?” he asked, unsure.  
“Yes, right this way. We have ruby, which means love and vitality, moonstone which promotes passion and good luck, and we have emerald for love and compassion. We can also custom make a ring if you’d like?” She asked, but Alec had already found the perfect ring.   
In the back row of the case, in the far left corner was a black, zirconium band with a fire opal and two inlaid emeralds on either side of it. It was perfect, and Alec pointed it out to the girl.  
“He’s a lucky guy,” She smiled at Alec before asking for the measurements and Alec’s credit card. It was lucky that Magnus refused to let Alec pay for anything, so he had the money saved up. Now all he had to do was figure out the proposal. No biggie.

-

After talking to Jace and Izzy, Alec had a plan. They were going to watch Max and The Chairman while Alec took Magnus out for a night under the stars.  
It took three days for everyone's schedules to align, but here they were. Alec and Magnus had kissed Max goodbye, given The Chairman pets, and they were on their way to an old run down building that stood tall in an abandoned part of town.  
“Are you sure you now where we’re going, Alexander? If you’re going to kill me, you should just tell me now,” Magnus joked, though his worries were real when it came to the location.  
“Just trust me. You trust me, right?” Alec asked.  
“With my life.”  
WHen they made it to the building, they climbed up the fire escape to the very top- the roof. Once there, Alec laid down a blanket he had brought and opened up a satchel filled with finger foods and wine.  
Once it was all set up, they both sat down and ate, looking up at the sky and talking in hushed voices.  
It was only after the food was eaten and the wine drunk that Allec got up, pulling Magnus with him.  
“What’s going on, Alexander? Is this the part where you kill me?” They both chuckled as Alec shook his head.  
“Magnus,” Alec started, putting his right hand on the shorter mans face, stepping closer until there was only a breath between them. “These past years with you have been the best of my life. Through all of our ups and downs, you’ve supported me and been my rock. Whenever I’ve had doubts and fears, you’ve eased my mind chased my fears away with your glitter and sass,” They both laughed. Magnus had tears in his eyes, and a beaming smile brighter than the thousands of stars on his face.  
Alec got down on one knee and brought the box out of his pocket, opening it up to reveal the ring.  
“Magnus, I love you more than i’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life, and it would be my absolute honor if you followed me into becoming a Lightwood-Bane. So, will you marry me and be my husband?”  
Magnus threw himself down and around Alec, mumbling ‘yes’ over and over into Alec’s shoulders, tears streaming down his face.  
When they split apart, Alec went to get the ring to put on Magnus’s finger and-  
-he dropped it.  
“Shit.” He scrambled for it and ended up dragging his nails across the concrete.  
“Uhm. Redo?” He asked Magnus with a sheepish smile.  
Magnus threw his head back and laughed, before kissing Alec and saying against his lips “Just put my ring on my finger, you idiot,”  
It wasn’t until they were home on the couch with their family spread around them that Alec realized he had scraped some of his nail polish off his fingers.


	6. Holographic Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus paints Alec's nails holographic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I got so excited I decided to just finish this up. Thank you all so so so much for reading! It means the world to me. Love, Kirky

It was two days before their wedding and Magnus and Alec were seated at their kitchen table once again. Alec was still watching Magnus as he painted his nails, but this time his focus was on his fiance's face and not his ministrations. Magnus had no makeup on, no hair product in his hair, and he was wearing simple sweats and a tank top, and he was the most beautiful creature Alec had ever seen in his life.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Chairman Meow, who was weaving in and out of their legs, demanding attention.  
“I can’t play right now, Chairman. I’ve got to make sure my nails stay in great condition for the wedding,” Alec said with a smile. Magnus shared his smile, before swiping the last of the top coat on Alec’s nails and saying “all done.”  
“Can you believe that in two days we’ll be married?” Alec whispered to Magnus, who gave a soft smile and leaned and kissed Alec for what felt like eternities.  
That is, until Max woke up from his nap with a screaming cry. Magnus sighed with a small smile and said, “I’ve got it. You go relax until those nails are dry.”

-

Two days. Alec had made it Two. Days. No chips or smudges or cracks, nothing. Just perfect polish adorning his nails. It was nothing short of miraculous, if he was being honest.  
And now he was waiting at the end of an aisle, surrounded by his closest friends and family, and Magnus’s as well. He had his hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach, his nerves causing butterflies to erupt.  
“Are you okay, man?” Jace asked from behind him, putting his hand on Alec’s shoulder for support.  
It was at that moment that Magnus began walking down the aisle, his white suit fitted perfectly, his arm looped with his oldest friend Ragnor.  
“I can’t breathe,” Alec mumbled, his eyes locked on his soon-to-be husband.  
Max chose that moment to giggle from his spot on Isabelle’s lap in the front row, causing the guests and Alec and Magnus to laugh, helping Alec to expand his lungs.  
Tears sprung to his eyes as he felt lighter than ever before. Finally, Magnus made it to him, and they clasped hands, staring into each others eyes.  
Alec couldn’t even remember repeating the words the pastor told him to, all he could remember was Magnus.

-

Later, at the reception, Alec and Magnus swayed on the dancefloor together, in their own little world. “When we get home,” Alec mumbled against his husbands lips, “Would you do me the honors of allowing me to paint your nails?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts, feelings, and if there's any mistakes! I'm also open to suggestions (and possibly prompts, who knows!) Thank you for reading! -Kirky


End file.
